


New Omens

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Series: Raging River [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Post-The Broken Code, RiverClan (Warriors), Rootspring's character tag hasn't been updated yet but his name's Rootspring, SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: After the defeat of Bramblestar's impostor, Ashfur, the Clans are living in peace, with some parts of the code being relinquished. But when RiverClan's leader Reedstar spreads an alleged message from StarClan to the other Clans, peace may be disrupted...(Warriors © Erin Hunter, it does not belong to me. Reasonably this arc won't happen, but we can dream)
Relationships: Bristlefrost/Spotfur (Warriors), Reedwhisker/Duskfur (Warriors), Rootpaw/Shadowpaw (Warriors)
Series: Raging River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838707
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

_ The blue-gray she-cat looked at the _ six other cats surrounding her and the pool.

“What’s this about, Bluestar?” a fire-colored tabby asked.

“Well Firestar,” Bluestar meowed, “look in the pool.”

Firestar looked at the pool, his tail up to prevent himself from falling in, the other cats doing the same.

There were three kits pictured in the pool. One a golden tabby, one with a flecked pelt, and one a fluffy gray-and-white tabby.

“Those are Spotfur and Bristlefrost’s kits, right?” Firestar asked. Bluestar nodded, and with a swish of her tail, the image was replaced with another, of two more kits.

“Shadowsight and Rootspring’s kits?” a white, black footed tom asked.

“I believe so,” a pale gray, white patched tom agreed.

With another swish of Bluestar’s tail, the image faded like the last, being replaced with an image of three kits.

“Reedstar and Duskfur’s kits,” a brown tom with a crooked jaw meowed.

“Yes,” Bluestar meowed. That last image faded away, being replaced with one of one cat from each litter standing side by side each other, “these three in particular are important. I’m not sure what for, but in some way, some form, they are.”

“Looks like we have some prophecies to deliver,” Firestar purred.

“No, not us.” Bluestar lashed her tail.

A white, black splotched tom looked up at her in surprise. “But Bluestar-”

“No buts Tallstar,” Bluestar meowed, “I have this figured out. The Clans will be in good paws, trust me.”

“Who will deliver the prophecies then?” Tallstar asked.

“Unimportant! The Clans are in good paws, and these three cats will need bravery,” Bluestar swished her tail over the pool, “to prevent great misfortune from coming to the Clans. All of you are dismissed!”

The five other cats walked off, as Bluestar shivered a bit.

“Oh... I hope the Clans will be in good paws...” she whispered, even doubting her own words.

Hope would be needed, Bluestar knew, to ensure the Clans would be in good paws.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotfur and Bristlefrost's kits get apprenticed.

_ “Aren’t you excited?!” _

Fleckkit looked at her sister, rolling her eyes a bit.

“Of course I am, Frostkit. I just don’t show it the same way you do,” she meowed.

“More like you don’t show it at all...” Frostkit grumbled.

“Fleckkit, are you being mean to your sister?” Fleckkit’s mother, Bristlefrost, mewed, amusement clear on her face.

“No, Frostkit’s just being her overexcited self,” Fleckkit answered.

Frostkit’s ears perked up and she turned, beaming as she saw Spotfur, their other mother, appear.

“Mama, Mama, did you bring us prey? I’m starving!” Frostkit exclaimed.

“Frostkit, you’ll be an apprentice soon, remember? You’ll go on your first hunt and catch prey and make me and your mother oh so proud,” Spotfur purred, walking over to Bristlefrost and touching noses with her, “plus you’ll give your mother a break. I’m sure she’d be grateful to be able to hunt again, right Bristlefrost?”

“Of course,” Bristlefrost mewed. She sat up as Squirrelstar’s voice boomed through the clearing.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” she yowled.

Fleckkit kinked her tail over her back. Lionkit, her brother, nodded, following her and Frostkit as they walked to the Highledge, Frostkit bounding ahead of her littermates.

“Warriors of ThunderClan, I call you here as three kits become apprentices.” Squirrelstar meowed. “First of all, Fleckkit.”

Squirrelstar jumped down from the Highledge, approaching Fleckkit, wrapping her tail around her. Fleckkit quickly shoved down her excitement.  _ Yes, this is exciting, but I need to calm myself, and prepare for the worst. My mentor could be  _ Bumblestripe  _ for StarClan’s sake. _

“You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fleckpaw. Your mentor will be,” Squirrelstar scanned the camp, looking down all the cats. Spotfur flicked her tail at Flywhisker. “Flywhisker. I hope Flywhisker will pass down all she knows on to you.”

Fleckpaw bounded over to her parents, looking at Frostkit and Lionkit, who seemed so much younger than her, despite only being seconds younger.

“Secondly, Frostkit.” Squirrelstar walked over to Frostkit, who bounced up and down in place. “You will be known as Frostpaw, and will be apprenticed to Bumblestripe. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows onto you.”

Frostpaw groaned quietly. Fleckpaw shot her sister a pitying look, to which Frostpaw just shrugged.

Squirrelstar turned her green gaze to Lionkit, who straightened up.

“And last but certainly not least, Lionkit. Lionkit, you will be known as Lionpaw. I will mentor you. I hope that you understand that this is an honor.” Squirrelstar meowed.

“Whaaaaaa-” Fleckpaw put her tail over her sister’s mouth to make her stop.

“Fleckpaw! Frostpaw! Lionpaw!” the Clan chanted. Fleckpaw turned around to face her parents, who had pride in their eyes.

“Go see your mentors you three.” Bristlefrost meowed.

“Bristlefrost’s right. We’ll be here later. Go and see your mentors, okay?” Spotfur purred.

“Okay Mama!” Frostpaw exclaimed, kinking her tail over her back, telling her siblings to follow her before bounding to the warriors’ den, waiting for her and Fleckpaw’s mentors.

“Lionpaw!” Squirrelstar yowled from across the camp.

“Save me a mouse!” Lionpaw exclaimed, walking across the camp to Squirrelstar.

Frostpaw and Fleckpaw nodded, walking over to their mentors.

The two apprentices followed their mentors out of ThunderClan’s camp.

“Where are we going anyways?” Bumblestripe asked.

“You two didn’t plan this out?” Fleckpaw asked.

“We did, Bumblestripe just wanted to train.” Flywhisker’s mew had a bit of aggression, before softening. “Let’s go on a tour of the territory, shall we?”

The apprentices both nodded, following after their mentors as they walked through the forest.

Flywhisker stopped right next to one of the trees, perplexing Fleckpaw, although she presumed it was special in some way.

“This tree right here,” Flywhisker meowed, flicking her tail at an old oak tree, “is the Sky Oak. Lots of squirrels live in it, and you’ll probably practice your climbing here.”

“Can we hunt, can we, can we, can we?!” Frostpaw excitedly asked, looking at Bumblestripe, who shrugged.

“Sure. Now, both of you know how to do the hunter’s crouch, right?” Flywhisker asked. Both she-cats nodded, crouching down. “Good. Although you should stop swishing your tail so much, Frostpaw.”

“Sorry!” Frostpaw exclaimed, holding her tail erect. “I’m just so excited.”

“It’s fine.” Flywhisker meowed, turning to her own apprentice. “Fleckpaw, you’re doing good. Now, do either of you smell anything?”

Both she-cats held their jaws open in hopes of smelling prey. Frostpaw beamed as a scent filled both she-cats’ jaws.

“Squirrel!” she squeaked. Flywhisker nodded, although she put her tail over Frostpaw’s mouth.

“Quieter, Frostpaw. You don’t want to scare any prey.” Flywhisker meowed. “Now, how about you get this squirrel, and me and Fleckpaw will go get something else, sound good?”

Frostpaw nodded, instinctively lowering herself into the hunter’s crouch, putting a paw on her tail to stop it from swishing as she waited for the squirrel to come out from its den.

“Good luck.” Fleckpaw quietly meowed. Frostpaw flicked her tail a bit, letting Fleckpaw know she heard.

_ Hopefully I’ll catch something... _

*  * *

“Fleckpaw, Fleckpaw!”

Fleckpaw looked up from the water vole she was eating.

“I  _ almost  _ caught a  _ bird _ !” the tabby exclaimed.

“Good job Frostpaw.” Fleckpaw purred, making Frostpaw beam.

“Did you save Lionpaw a mouse?” she asked. The calico nodded.

“He asked me to bring it to the apprentices’ den. See you later Fleckpaw!” Frostpaw exclaimed, grabbing the mouse and bounding to the apprentices’ den.

“Speaking of apprentices’ den,” Fleckpaw looked up and saw her mother walking over, “you haven’t made a nest yet, have you?”

“I haven’t.” Fleckpaw meowed.

“Well you should, then get some sleep.” Spotfur agreed.

“Okay. Thanks for reminding me.” Fleckpaw mewed, tucking her tail around her paws.

“Of course.” Bristlefrost purred, walking away with Spotfur, their tails intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echopaw goes through her day in camp.

_ Echopaw stretched and let out a  _ yawn as she awoke. She took a bit to fully awake, but once she did, memories of the previous day came back, and she was yet again ecstatic.

_ I’m a medicine cat!  _ she thought excitedly, rushing out of the apprentices’ den. The warm new-leaf breeze blew through her fur as she sat outside of the den, her blue-gray gaze dancing around camp.

Sneezecloud, Gorseclaw and Brackenpelt looked to be heading out for a patrol, while Mosspelt shared a mouse with Curlfeather over by the elders’ den.

Havenpelt and Shimmerpelt - Echopaw’s siblings’ mentors - approached the apprentices’ den.

“Are you looking for Primrosepaw and Lynxpaw?” the dark gray tabby asked. With the she-cats’ nods, she peeked into the apprentices’ den, seeing Primrosepaw and Lynxpaw still asleep, though the former seemed to be stirring just a bit.

“Lynx, Primrose!” she exclaimed, approaching her siblings. She could hear her brother let out a small groan of “let me sleep you furball…”, but Primrosepaw’s eyes shot open.

“Lynxpaw, Lynxpaw!” she exclaimed. “We’re apprentices now - wake up you stupid furball!”

The tom’s eyes fluttered open as sleepily he sat up, beginning to groom himself. “We’re probably just going to do apprentice duties… egh! Mistfoot always told me how gross mouse bile smells, I don’t wanna take care of it myself!”

“Maybe you’ll just have to take care of the elders’ bedding,” Echopaw mewed, trying to lighten the mood, “ _ that  _ doesn’t stink at least… probably.”

Lynxpaw flicked his tail, annoyed, and huffed a bit. “Well let’s go,” he mewed, making his way out of the den, but not before he turned to Echopaw and said, “consider yourself lucky that you won’t have to do apprentice duties.”

“She  _ will  _ still have to,” Primrosepaw pointed out, “just less often then us.”

Lynxpaw didn’t signal that he heard his sister as he trudged out of the den begrudgingly. Primrosepaw sighed, following her brother.

Echopaw didn’t listen to the conversation between her siblings and their mentors, though she did hear her brother try and fail to stifle a groan.

Once they’d exited camp, she slipped out of the apprentices’ den and to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a pike for herself and a water vole for Willowshine, carrying them to the medicine cat den.

“Willowshine?” she mewed, dropping the prey as she entered the den. The pale gray she-cat emerged from the back of the medicine cat den, some herbs in her mouth.

“Oh, Echopaw,” she mewed, “sorry, but Mallownose got injured on a patrol and I need to make sure the wound doesn’t get infected. How about you eat some of the fresh-kill you got right there, and come see if I need help when you’re done.”

Echopaw wanted to argue, but simply nodded as her mentor exited the medicine cat den and made her way to the warrior’s den.

Taking a few bites out of her pike, her thoughts were interrupted by a clamour of cats outside the den.

Exiting the den, the tabby saw Primrosepaw and Lynxpaw -  _ they must’ve finished their apprentice duties,  _ she thought - tilt their ears towards the clamor as they sat by the fresh-kill pile.

“What’s going on over there?” she asked, curious. Primrosepaw shrugged.

“I think it’s about Mallownose,” the cream tabby mewed, taking a bite of her prey, “he got injured on a patrol. It must be a pretty bad injury to elicit that much of a reaction from the Clan.”

Echopaw nodded, also tilting her ears towards the clamor. Though it was mostly cats talking over each other, she could make some things out.

“Is he going to be okay?” that was Jayclaw, she believed. One of Mallownose’s sons.

“It’s only a small scratch,” she could just barely make out Willowshine’s anxious mew, “he simply slid off of the rocks by the river.”

The she-cat soon got distracted by the  _ pitter patter  _ of pawsteps, turning her gaze towards them to see her father, Reedstar.  _ Great StarClan, this won’t end well. _

The tom stalked towards the warrior’s den, pushing his way through the crowd. “What in StarClan is going on here?”

Willowshine seemed relieved by the tone of her voice when she said, “Mallownose was injured, and everyone’s making a bigger deal out of it then they should be. It’s only a small scrape, he’ll be fine.”

Reedstar nodded. “Good. I have something I’d like to discuss with you and Echopaw.”

At the mention of her name, the aforementioned apprentice flicked her tail, confused. “Did something happen?”

Reedstar seemed to hear her, as he turned and said, “I’d rather not disclose any details here… but it is rather important.”

Worry pulsed through Echopaw’s veins, but she nodded, making her way to the apprentices’ den, where Lynxpaw had already slipped off to while Reedstar was talking, making a mossball and tossing it at Primrosepaw when she entered.

_ I hope everything’s alright... _


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafkit talks to one of her fathers - ShadowClan's medicine cat Shadowsight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that since this is set after the Broken Code, some rules of the warrior code were modified.  
> Half-Clan relationships are allowed, and medicine cats are allowed to have kits as long as there's another cat who can take charge (in Shadow's case, Puddleshine just acts as the only medicine cat in ShadowClan).

_ Leafkit yawned as she woke up _ , looking up at her father, Rootspring.

“Morning you dormouse.” Rootspring teased.

“Morning...” Leafkit murmured, sitting up. She looked around, confused as she didn’t see Bramblekit. “Where’s Bramblekit?”

Rootspring paused for a second. “I... actually don’t know... he’s probably playing with Kitescratch and Sunnypelt’s kits.”

Leafkit nodded, looking outside of the nursery.

“You can go out and play, too, you know.” Rootspring mewled.

“I know but I’m worried they’ll judge me...” Leafkit mewed.

“For your powers?” Rootspring asked. Leafkit nodded. “I’m sure they’ll get used to it. I was made fun of for my father being Tree, but after my powers were revealed to the Clan, they stopped making fun of me.”

“I know, but...” Leafkit sighed. Her father had told her that story many times, but... “I just feel anxious...”

“And that’s fine,” Rootspring meowled, “but maybe you should go play with your friends.”

Leafkit shook her head, not wanting to.

“Well your father said he was going to come to the border,” Rootspring meowed, “and I figured you and Bramblekit would want to see him.”

Leafkit nodded, wanting to see Shadowsight again. She loved learning about his time as a medicine cat apprentice and younger medicine cat, being intrigued by the mysteries of their starry ancestors, and just liked spending time with her kin.

“He said he’d come at sunhigh,” Rootspring mewed, “so you have time. I’m sure Tree would like to talk to you.”

Leafkit beamed at the mention of her grandfather’s name. Tree’s powers were mysterious, and passed down through his bloodline. His mother, Moonlight, had had them, as did Rootspring and now, her.

“Well go get some prey first. Tree should be with Violetshine.” Rootspring mewled.

Leafkit nodded, padding out of the nursery, almost getting trampled by Bramblekit and his friends.

“That was fun!” Flamekit exclaimed. “Let’s do it again!”

“We almost trampled Leafkit,” Silverkit pointed out, flicking his tail at her, “we shouldn’t do it again.”

“You’re no fun Silverkit!” Bramblekit pouted.

“Yeah! We’re kits, for StarClan’s sake! There’s no harm in having fun, you grumpy furball!” Flamekit teased her brother, flicking her tail across his muzzle. “C’mon Bramblekit! Race ya to the warriors’ den!”

The she-kit bounded off towards the warriors’ den, Bramblekit following. “Not fair! You got ahead of me!”

Silverkit rolled his eyes, sitting next to Leafkit. “Sorry for them Leafkit. Flamekit’s... well, you know her. And Bramblekit just gets excited around her. I think he has a crush on her.”

Leafkit let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter. “My brother has a crush? On that silly furball?”

“I think so.” Silverkit meowed.

“Well I think Flamekit has eyes for another cat!” the gray she-kit exclaimed, flicking her tail at Hawkwing, who Flamekit was staring at until Bramblekit lashed his tail at her, making the she-kit run over to her friend.

“My sister’s just a furball,” Silverkit growled, although a teasing, loving tone was clear. “She’s oblivious and ditzy.”

“Well we  _ are  _ kits.” Leafkit meowed. “Even if we’re almost apprentices.”

“Guess you’re right...” he murmured, flicking his tail a bit. “Anyways, what were you doing?”

Leafkit paused. “Oh, right! I was going to talk to Tree! Rootspring told me to get some prey first and, well, I got distracted.”

“Can I come, too?” he asked. Leafkit shrugged, walking to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a squirrel.

“Are you excited to become an apprentice?” her friend asked.

“Of course!” she mewed. “I’ve decided that I want to be like Tree and help stop quarrels between Clans!”

“I’m sure you’ll be a great mediator,” he purred, “and I’ll be a great warrior!”

“And Flamekit and Bramblekit?” Leafkit asked.

“They’ll be good warriors too, probably,” he let out a  _ mrrow  _ of laughter, “they’re just energetic because they’re kits.”

“Guess you’re right,” Leafkit agreed, gulping down her squirrel, “well, I’m going to talk to Tree now. Talk to you later, Silverkit!”

The silver tom smiled, flicking his tail as his friend left.

* * *

Tree didn’t have an official place where he slept. Makeshift dens could be found all over SkyClan’s camp, and not far into the territory.

Simply walking through the camp, she soon smelled her grandfather and grandmother’s scent, and followed it to a small bramble den, where the two conversed and shared a squirrel.

“Oh, Leafkit!” Violetshine exclaimed. “How are you?”

“Good,” the she-kit mewed, “I just wanted to talk to Tree.”

“Do you need help with your ghost-seeing abilities?” he asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” the gray she-kit mewed.

“Well then, how about I tell you about my time with the Sisters?” the mediator asked. Leafkit nodded excitedly.

“Well in the Sisters, toms went out on their own after a certain age,” Tree mewed, “the she-cats thought that they had a strong connection to the earth. The she-cats had a sort of mentoring system, like the Clans.”

Leafkit listened as Tree told her about the Sisters while Violetshine groomed herself. He told her about how his best friend Stream had died not long before two other toms in the group left. She swore she saw a flash of a ghostly gray pelt next to her father, almost liquidy in a way.

Her ears perked up as she heard a rustling noise. She whorled around, beaming when she saw Shadowsight.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the tom mewed, padding over, touching noses with his daughter.

“Not at all,” Violetshine mewed. Tree nodded, “we love having you in SkyClan.”

“Leafkit especially does,” the mediator mewed, smiling at his granddaughter.

As her father talked to her grandparents, she let her mind drift. According to Needleclaw, who was expecting a litter herself, half-Clan relationships used to be forbidden, as did medicine cat relationships. But, after Bramblestar’s impostor, who was exiling cats he deemed Codebreakers, was defeated, the rules of the code were toned down, to say the least. No longer were cats forbidden from loving who they wanted - though in some cases, the once forbidden relationships were still looked down upon, with the kits at times being called “a bad omen”, even if not born in a litter of a single kit.

“Enough about me,” Shadowsight’s mew directed towards her threw Leafkit out of her thoughts, “how are you today, Leafkit?”

“Good,” the tabby mewed, “I get to spend time with you, after all!”

The medicine cat smiled. “Now, how about we head back to camp and find Rootspring?”

Leafkit nodded, following behind her father as they made their way back to camp, her fluffy tail trailing behind her.

Ducking through the undergrowth, they entered the camp. The sun brightly shined, getting in the she-kit’s eyes a bit.

Silverkit sat by the fresh-kill pile, watching Bramblekit and Flamekit play with a mossball. He noticed them and walked over.

“You’re ShadowClan’s medicine cat, right?” he asked. Shadowsight nodded. “Cool.”

The tom simply made his way back to the fresh-kill pile, not making a big deal out of it.

Just as Shadowsight was going to inquire about it, a mew was heard.

“Hey, Shad!”

The black tabby’s amber eyes shined as he ran over to his mate, touching noses with him.

“How’s ShadowClan?” Rootspring asked, licking his mate’s shoulder.

“You know,” the medicine cat mewed, “normal ShadowClan. Everyone’s acting as if war will be declared any moment now.”

The SkyClan cat let out a  _ mrrow  _ of laughter. “That’s ShadowClan for you, alright!”

“Shadowsight!!”

Bramblekit ran over, almost knocking Shadowsight down. The latter chuckled, touching noses with his son.

“I can see you’re doing quite well, Bramblekit,” he purred. The tabby nodded.

“Needleclaw showed me how to hunt!” he exclaimed. “Do you think she’ll be my mentor?!”

“Er, Bramblekit,” Leafkit mewed, “by the time you’re an apprentice, Needleclaw will have her own litter. With Wrenleap and Turtlecrawl, remember?”

“Oh, right…” he murmured. “Mouse-dung!”

Rootspring chuckled. “Now, how about we go to the nursery and Shadowsight can tell you about what ShadowClan’s like.”

Bramblekit nodded, bounding into the nursery, Rootspring and Shadowsight close behind.

But Leafkit couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling.

She didn’t know what it was, but it made her feel…

“Leafkit!”

She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts and entering the nursery.

_ I’m sure it’s nothing. _


End file.
